Changing the Now
by Fox38
Summary: Having stumbled upon Boromir dying, Tinúviel of the Shadowkin, is determined to understand how such an event came to be. She becomes caught up in events and decides to act. The consequences of her actions startle even her.
1. Following the Fellowship

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Following the Fellowship

I wait quietly, knowing what they will decide. I could tell them there is another way but I was not invited to this council. They give me no voice and so I cannot speak. Elrond says this fate concerns all people yet we were not consulted.

They call us the walking dead though we do not live and die by their standards. 'The Cold Ones' others call us. To have a heart that beats is it such an important thing? To those with beating hearts it is. They say we are unfeeling, cold, wretches and give us no place in the world.

I know not for my kin, I only know me and I certainly do have feelings. The blonde man, sitting just there, he is why I stand in the shadow of this column waiting to hear the official decision. He desires the ring, I hear it call to him. It has no power over my people we rarely desire anything; we rarely _do_ anything.

Ah, they finally voice their decision. They will send the ring to Mount Doom to be destroyed. I would take it to void the others fate and that of the blonde man but I still lack the power to speak. To silently slink, stalk, and hide without effort has its advantages except when one wishes to speak.

I may not offer an alternative but I will follow the Fellowship. To join such a grouping would be folly; what can be done in a group they can do. By being separated from their number perhaps I can make the journey for Him smoother.

They prepare and delay in little ways; they do not want to go. For me the shadows, the darkness, hold no fear. Here in Rivendale is trouble for me. There are few shadows to hide within but for Him I will do whatever I can. In the end, I wait for them along the path in the shade of the trees.

After many days they leave the brightness that is Rivendale. I confess I am relieved. I follow the ways of light but I am not one that can live in it. I let them all pass me and wait for those wishing farewell to retire within before I silently stalk after the Fellowship. They have left very early in the day, which means I have plenty of shadows to hide within and need not worry about noon for some time.

There is much silence in their group, except among the little ones, as if they do not wish to know one another. This I can understand between the dwarf and the elf whose people have long hated one another, but between the men it puzzles me. I had thought them to be of the same clan. I had seen this in every viewing of this Now, but I still do not understand it. No matter, I am here to do what can be done for Boromir.

What they say is true. I, like my people, do not have a heart or much of a substance. Often we are mistaken for ghosts, though we do not share in that curse. We usually only live in the Now though we may choose what Now it is we are in. That is how I came to know Boromir. I was playing in the shadow of swaying leaves, hiding nuts from small squirrels and arguing with them about the location, and I saw him die, three arrows from one bow. He was so noble in that deed. For the first time I wanted to remember beyond the Now. I wanted to hold the moment and think on it, my first memory of something outside of clan teachings.

I went to the Now beyond his death and saw what his friends did; I watched them save the White City. I went to the Now which saw him into the world. I watched the time that made him into the man who could take three arrows. I did not understand and I did not want him to die. I went back to live in his Now always, hoping there might be something I could do. As of yet, all I have been able to do is whisper encouragement to him.

As noon approaches I come close enough to be in the pony's shadow. It is possible for us to exist without shadow but it would weaken me, as asking a human to exist solely on leaves for nourishment. The wizard feels me or senses the fate of this group and it makes him more worried. There will be a testing for him on this journey by my dark, distant kin. Perhaps I will whisper its secrets to him before then.

Days pass as they do for those who live by them. My days are spent trailing along behind, my nights, when power comes freely, are spent watching. It is one such night that the wizard comes to lean upon a rock where I have anchored to watch over the small group. He knows I am here just as I know he is a wizard; we feel it.

"What do you gain by following us?"

I like him, whatever he came to do to me, because he gives me the power to speak.

"I do not follow for my gain."

My voice is strong and soft, he denies me no power of speech.

"Why are you here then? I should warn you that I protect this company and will ward even against you if necessary."

I point at Boromir.

"I follow his Now."

"Then he _will_ be giving us trouble."

I look at him truly then, not just in passing. His beard is very long and scraggly. He wears gray but not that of dark comforting shadows.

"I do not understand."

I think he looks at me for the first time. Under the darkness I am at my most alive to those who value hearts. He takes a moment before speaking.

"It is not often that I encounter your kind, Walker of Shadows, but I have enough experience to know what kind of man you choose to torment."

I shake my head, enjoying the feeling of soft hair sliding across my back.

"He faces death, I seek to turn that fate. I have never tormented those that live and neither does my clan. Whom of us have you met, Wizard?"

He is quiet again for some time before speaking.

"I will not interfere with what you do to this man but I warn you not to attempt to harm the others or I will deal with you."

"I give you my word, the others are safe."

He leaves me then and returns to this own post to watch. I wonder when the wizard has met the dark clans. Just as there are twisted elves and dwarves, evil men and wizards, so are there those of my kind who choose to follow the dark ways. They have no power in daylight and exist to torture those they deem have dark hearts. Even my clan has a few who left to follow the dark ways.

There is not much for me to do during days. The Fellowship is heading south and slowly bonding. Boromir is trying to teach the little ones to fight with weapons and spars with them most mornings. The elf is always watching ahead but the others watch the matches and offer advice.

One morning, when we are much further south, the elf becomes agitated. The little ones have attacked Boromir in a show of resourcefulness. Before the elf is able to distinguish the carrion spies that come I know what they are. I have watched from a distance before and know whence they come. If they report to the evil wizard the Fellowship will suffer. The very thought causes me to burn with anger.

The others are hiding but I know that it will not be enough. It is early morning so there are still many long shadows for me to gather power from but I fear they will not be enough. The wizard looks at me for a moment as if he fears I call the birds to us. I do not have time to concern myself with him. As they hide and the birds come closer. I pull the shadows to me, strengthening them and they grow thicker. By the time the birds are in viewing distance there is nothing to see. What little shelter and shade there was I have made as black and as thick as darkness. It is as if the light shadows of the morning have become a blanket completely covering the Fellowship.

When the carrion leave I drop my power and fall. I have never dared to use so much power and I am utterly spent. The wizard declares the way south too dangerous so they will have to go over the mountain. They all begin to prepare to leave and he comes to stand next to where I lay.

"Thank you, Shadow Sister, if I had used power Saruman would have known we were here anyway."

He taps the ground twice with his staff and I feel strong again.

"You are welcome on this journey and I apologize for assuming you served the dark one."

At camp that night he asks me what I am called. I tell him that I have never been called as the living are. This seems to make him sad.

"If you will accept I will give you a name."

I can see no reason to refuse.

"Then I shall name you Tinúviel Beria uin Morchaint, which means 'Daughter of Twilight protecting from the Shadows' in Elvish."

Even as he speaks the name I feel more power come to me. It seems that there is truly power in one's own name.

From the moment of the carrion birds approach the pace and feel of the Fellowship change. The march of the day is with purpose and we cover more ground. No longer do they linger over breakfast and pause for playful sport. The mountain we are to cross comes to us quickly.

As we rise to towards the summit of Caradoc I realize my limitation. Soon there will be nothing but white snow about us. How will I travel? The pony becomes my only method of staying with the Fellowship. I look forward to them turning back and going under the mountain.

It is hard travel for all of us, toiling through the snow. The taller men must break trails for the little ones, Hobbits as they are called. I grasp with all my strength onto the shadow cast by the pony. Even that is weak in the reflective glare of the sun upon the snow. Only the Elf seems to have no trouble.

Even I, in my concentration, am startled by the commotion ahead. Using what little power I posses in this blinding snow I glide forward from the pony's shadow to that of a hobbit, then a man's shadow mixed with a hobbit. It seems the one that carries the ring they fear has dropped it and fell back a pace. Boromir now faces the call of the ring alone.

Though the distance between this shadow and his own is great, I make the leap to stand with him. Here, I can hear the voice of the ring even better.

"I will give you what you desire. Your home will be safe, your people cared for, and your nation strong. Once again Gondor will be feared. Men will know you and respect you as the most powerful of their kind. Even your father will be forced to give sway to your council. You can make him accept your brother."

Boromir's shadow looks no darker than the other's shadows but it is stronger. I gather a little strength from it and lean to whisper in his ear.

"You are already strong, son of the Great Stewards of Gondor. Your people love you and speak of you with reverence as you pass by. This is the ring that broke the kings of Gondor, shall it break the Stewards also? You are stronger than your father."

Even as I speak he reaches for the ring, though he does so slowly. All my being is for him in this moment.

"Know, Boromir of Gondor, you are loved."

He stops and pulls back. My voice has won over the ring. I have changed the Now. I do not allow myself to ponder over who I meant when I said he was loved.

"The Ring is safe, Frodo, but I think it best if you fetch it. I apologize that it must be so."

The tension that had built around us relaxes. The wizard is looking at me alone while the others focus on the hobbit retrieving the ring. Boromir does not move towards it again. The hobbit replaces the ring around his neck and the group continues onward. I decide to stay in Boromir's shadow; the Ring has made it apparent whom it believes to be the weakest so it is best for me to stay close to him.

Each day we hike through the snow is it harder for the Fellowship and me. The lack of decent shadows is beginning to wear me down and the snow is harder for them to trudge through. There is some relief for me as we attempt to cross the peak and a blizzard blows and brings darkness with it. This only hinders the rest. Eventually they decide to turn back, they decide to go underground. The wizard fears this path, as he should, but I cannot help but be excited at the many days of darkness ahead.

I grow stronger as we leave the mountain. When I can once again maintain my visual presence at night the wizard comes to speak with me. He only seems interested in thanking me for helping Boromir so I bring up the darkness ahead of us. His acceptance of me is strong enough that I can choose to speak on my own now.

"My distant kin lives in the deep places. We may face it in a Now."

The wizard sighs as if he does not wish to speak of this but he does anyway.

"Yes. I too fear we shall see the evil that lives below. I did not know it was kin to your kind."

"The bonds are very weak and very old. It is easy for my kind and kin to follow evil because we live in darkness but we do not all choose that path. Let me tell you what I can of this distant kin, it may help."

I speak of the evil in the mountain for some time. My hope is that knowledge of the creature will aid in the test the wizard must face. Light is threatening the dark before we finish talking.

It is not so many days before we find ourselves at the entrance to the dwarves' mine. It is next to a dark lake from which I can feel the evil seeking the hobbit. Gandalf spends much time trying to open the door. The Fellowship is focused on the door but I look to the lake.

Darkness rules this place and I am strong here but I do not have a full body with which to act yet. I am anxious enough to whisper the danger of the lake to Boromir and he joins me in watching the water.

The Hobbits finally discover the answer to the riddle of the door. The mine is open. I wish to go into its darkness but there is danger here.

I sense its before Boromir does and warn him. The others are trying to back out of the cavern and are not prepared for the attack. Even with my warning the creature still pulls the Ring-bearing hobbit out. Against this creature I can do nothing, swords are needed here. I retreat to the dwarves' entrance hall to wait for the others. They are driven back into the mine and the entrance is sealed. Finally we are somewhere I do have power.


	2. Actions and Choices

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Actions and Choices

Following the Fellowship is easy now. Their eyes do not see well in the dark. They miss the sun and become less energetic. I feel stronger each moment we are in the darkness and it is only a few hours before I can hold a full apparition, though I do not do so for fear of scaring them. Not until they pause to rest from a day's length of walking.

Gandalf has first watch and I am free to experiment with the power I can command. We do not speak for fear of being overheard. The next watch is the other human. I am careful to remain invisible to him. The last watch Boromir holds this night. As he watches I relax. No more do I use power to hide but neither do I use it to become visible to anyone; yet I hear a gasp. I turn from staring into the depths to face Boromir and find him staring at me. Never has he seen me before in all the Nows that I have watched him.

"How did you come to be here? Be gone!"

It is a question demanding an answer. I am sure he confuses me with a ghost. Still, he grips the hilt of his sword and awaits my answer before drawing or calling alarm.

"I have followed you through many things, long before your father sent you on this quest."

"I have never seen you."

He has not released his sword. I do not fear it for it can do me no harm but I wish him to accept me.

"It is very hard to see my kind. Some people call us 'The Cold Ones.'"

He reacts to this by releasing his sword hilt. There is a look of distaste upon his face.

"The walking dead."

Gandalf and Boromir have given me a voice of my own and I use it freely.

"I am not dead."

I summon my full self and move closer to him.

"I am not so different from you."

He does touch the hand I hold out to him. I smile at his bravery.

"We are different as the Elves and Wizards from humans. You have not seen me because you denied that I could be here, so I wasn't for you."

He is still looking at my hand.

"I have thought I heard a voice now and then."

"I have given you advice. I am following you, not the Fellowship."

"Why?"

"You are worth following."

He asks me more about my kind until I remind him that the others will be waking soon and will not be able to see me. Once the others are awake I see him confirm with Gandalf that I am truly present. Gandalf is surprised that he can see me but assures Boromir that I exist.

I am very careful thereafter to remain invisible. This does not hide me from Gandalf or Boromir, as I have no desire to hide from them. It does worry me that more are coming into the knowledge of my existence when I had not planned it so. Boromir is very careful not to acknowledge me while the others are awake.

Though they do not know it, it is evening when Gandalf looses his way. I am again compelled to act on their behalf. I move quickly down each path to see where they lead. It takes quite some time for me to find landmarks that Gandalf may recognize. They camp there to sleep and wake to wait further. I return and whisper what I have found in Gandalf's ear. When the little hobbits rejoice that he remembers the path he tells them the air is not as stale. This is true but not why he travels this way.

They marvel at the hall they enter and find the tomb of the dwarves that tried to live here. Even when the hobbits cause trouble I cannot help but like them and their cheeriness. Gandalf believes the danger has passed even as I try to tell him that there are things stirring in the dark below. They all hear the drums soon enough.

I will be able to join in this battle as I have much power at my command in the dark.

Here I hesitate.

If I actively participate in this battle something will change. I have always been apart from them even as I was among them. To join in this battle will make me part of them whether they know it or not. If I do this, I actively change the Now. If I do this, I will join the Now. I may never be able to travel past this point again. I do not need to help them; they will survive this on their own. I can simply watch, though that feels wrong. If I do this, I must be committed to this.

I look to Boromir who is waiting in front of the barricaded door. I know he will survive this without me. If I cannot go back will I be able to help him if the point to change is before this Now?

Yet, I know that if I do not help then I will miss the opportunity to . . . I don't know what I will miss but I know it is something important. I make a decision unlike I have ever made before. I call to me the power to arm myself. I will not maintain the invisibility as I have been doing. If the others see me they may believe me a sympathetic spirit. I stand next to Boromir and wait.

It is not long before the goblins are at the door breaking through. I do not participate in the attacks then, as I have no bow. When the goblins come, I attack.

My kin have only fought in the wars of those who walk in the sunlight twice before. Neither of those instances is in living memory of any here save the wizard. We use sword and shield as do the humans but our weapons are made by our will and might. My will to protect Boromir is strong and backed by my new will to protect the others. My shield is strong, large, and lightweight. My power is at its peak, here, in the dark, and I have learned many new ways to use it on this journey. Therefore, my sword is double-edged and sharp enough to pierce armor.

As the men rush forward I go with them. Goblins fall with each stroke of my sword as they rush into the room. The Elf is still firing arrows at them but they pass right through me. I am sure he, at least, sees me, then I care not. For a large troll joins the battle and I am lost to the Blood Rage.

The others begin to focus on the troll but I remain attacking the goblins. They attempt to fend me off but each I encounter falls before me. My sword, backed by my might, hacks through their own weak steel and slices into flesh and bone. When they run, screaming their name for my kind, I pursue and give them no mercy. It is not until they all retreat that I come to myself and find that I am standing in the Great Hall again. My sword is clotted with dark goblin blood; my shield is dripping in it.

Blood Rage has taken many of my kind to the Darkness. I return to see how the others fare. Frodo is getting to his feet and the fear in the room is dissipating. Once everyone has recovered their packs they begin to flee. The elf glances at me more than once as the hobbits gather their things. I do not dismiss my weapons though I follow at a distance.

Our group is surrounded by the goblins in the Great Hall and I feel myself slipping into Blood Rage. If a last stand is to be made here then I will let them be greatly honored by the dead around them.

There is a tremor in the dark from deep below. The others only see the goblins but I know they are no longer our threat. I push to stand beside Gandalf. The other human, the King, sees me then.

"He comes. Now. There is no time."

Gandalf flinches. Blood Rage had clouded my memory or I would have remembered that no battle occurs in the Great Hall. The goblins realize what comes and flee. The evil that is my distant kin rises. Gandalf forces the others to flee. He follows last, pausing and calling to me.

"If you can get them out of here..."

He has given me a task and trust. This gives me more power then all the dark places in the World could ever supply.

"I will do all I can."

Together we rush after the others. He guards them as they begin their descent down the stairs. I move as a wraith along the wall and attack the goblins that are shooting at the Fellowship. The elf helps me in my task. When they reach the bridge and cross, I have worked my way around the room and am traveling back to stop those goblins that have replaced the ones I felled.

I do not watch Gandalf fall but I know he goes. It is to be his testing. I know he will return, but this Now I feel sad. I feel loss. I will miss him. It is an amazing feeling.

The others flee and I let them go; there are plenty of goblins that remain for me to satisfy my anger. When the goblins retreat to prepare for an assault in the dark outer world I speed along and emerge as the Fellowship mourns. The other man, Aragorn, is urging them onwards. He is now the leader.

There is no shadow here, yet I am able to boldly cross to where he stands. Over this I will marvel later. It seems the dwarf and hobbits remain unaware of my presence but Aragorn watches me.

"Be at peace, shade, we thank you for your help. We seek you no harm."

Gandalf has made me strong, as has the belief of the humans and the elf. It seems I no longer need the dark to have voice, as I will it.

"I am no shade. I am Tinúviel Beria uin Morchaint. The goblins have pulled back to gather in their own places and prepare for night. I will guard behind as you go."

Aragorn does not know to trust me and I do not know if he will trust Boromir if he speaks for me. He knows the Ring calls to Boromir and so he does not trust him. Aragorn does not know that I stand in opposition to this calling. There is a moment between us in which he considers his words.

"There is no need for you to follow us, they will not come out until dark and the elves will not allow you in their stronghold."

"I was given a task by Gandalf and I will see it through."

He relaxes the defensive stance he had slowly adopted and nods. While he has given me no trust he has accepted me for now. The others are helping the hobbits down the mountainside. The elf, Legolas, glances once more at me then pointedly ignores me. Boromir meets my gaze and nods as one companion to another. I watch them descend and then begin my own slower decent. I find a place to wait for the goblins, the grief of the Fellowship has disturbed me and I desire to wreak more vengeance upon them.

I have watched this Now before when I sought to know the life of the warrior who took three arrows. I had seen these actions before, I had heard these words before but they had never affected me thus. I had hurt for Boromir's pain but no others. I had not participated in the Now to help them.

As small ones we are made to memorize the Clan Teachings. Most of these are about moving through the Now. We are taught to remain apart and inactive within the Now. The penalty is becoming trapped in a Now path. I focus on the flow of Now and will myself back to the Now of the Fellowship emerging from the mountain. The Now does not shift around me. It seems my new power is at the expense of the old. The Clan Teachings do not lie.

I have another new feeling, fear for my future. Always there has been Now but if one walks a path then there is also tomorrow.

When the goblins emerge onto the mountainside I take my fear and the sadness of the Fellowship out on them. I battle until they recall the old methods for ending one of my kind. It is then I move swiftly down into the trees and join the Fellowship in walking to the elven stronghold.

The light of this place only bothers me a little. Either my kind is welcome here among the trees or I have changed.

I settle in step with Boromir, who is looking about. I know that in the previous path he walked he did not enjoy his time here. What does he feel in this Now when the Ring has been unable to tempt him as before?

He has no trouble seeing me and he has carefully kept himself from reacting to my presence. This is good, I suppose, but it hurts me for some reason. Though I walk at his side there is much that stands between us. No longer will I be able to whisper knowledge into his ear.

The Fellowship is led up a staircase winding around a large tree trunk. When last I observed the Now I did not notice anything except that there were not enough shadows to gather power from or to hide very well within. Now I realize how much the elves love this wood. I see the beauty they weave into the trees. I wish to know and see more.

We are brought to wait on a platform. It is here that we will meet the rulers of this place. I wonder at my reception. If Gandalf was able to see me then surely the great lady who lives here will be able to sense me as well. There is not much time to ponder this as she and her lord approach us.

Words of welcome are spoken, first by the lord and then by the lady. I feel Boromir shift beside me; he is uncomfortable. Is it because of my presence? In the next moment I doubt that.

"Never has such a one dared to enter this wood, Daughter of the Morchaint. I sense there is much change in you and much to come."

The voice in my mind pauses and I feel a great weighing of deeds and desires.

"I see. Tinúviel, so named, you are welcome to Lothlorien. May you find strength here."

The testing withdraws but I am still upset. The high elves of the light don't usually welcome those of my kind and kin. She said she sensed change in me with more to come. What change? For the first time I wonder if it will be a good change. I have to make a decision here; I can feel that this place is one of beginnings and endings for me.

We return down the steps to the green grass that carpets beneath the trees. I let the others go before me so I am no longer next to Boromir. I have given much and become much to pace at his side yet I know not what his voice is in my fate. Shall I become as a lightwalker to find he abhors me? There is much to discover here in the trees.

The day and the night penetrate through the thick canopy of leaves but pass unmarked by me. I leave Boromir and the others to ponder the things they must without intrusion from me.

I spend my time looking back on the choices I have made. This, in itself, is odd as my kind only live Now there has never been a before for me except Clan Teachings. Now I have a past. When I decided to become more active in Boromir's Now, having watched it once, I only sought to offer advice along the journey. The very idea of doing anything more had never occurred to me. When had this changed? Perhaps when the- when Gandalf spoke to me and permitted me to journey with them. Why was he able to see me? This thought occupied me for a time. I had assumed it was because he was skilled with magic but I had watched them before and he had never seen me.

There was a dock along the river that we were to travel upon. I spend most of my time there, watching the elves prepare for our departure. The evening before we are to leave I move to a solitary platform high in the trees. There are only hours until I must continue with the Fellowship and accept that I will change. Or, I can return to my wanderings, hope that I have done enough for Boromir, and hope I can return to what I was before.

"I fear you have not had much peace here, Tinúviel. For this, I am sorry."

I stand to meet the Lady of the Wood.

"There are many things I have had to face. I am thankful for safety in which to consider them."

She smiles.

"I would have you rest this night. There is much for you to do after this."

She stands near the middle of the platform. Her beauty seems to make it the most wonderful palace enclosed by stately trees and covered by the greenest of leaves. I shift from my position leaning against the tree to stand firm before her.

"You believe I should continue with them."

"Does not your heart tell you this is the action you must take?"

"And change into something my kin will no longer recognize?"

"All things change or else they stagnate and fail. Even the elves change, as much as we resist it and as little as we seem to. You are already no longer like your kin."

In this she is right, there is no going back to the way I was before. She forces me to focus on what I truly fear.

"I would not force myself on him."

"Then it is not my council you seek on this matter."

I nod.

"You said I will change more, do you know how?"

She shakes her head and her blonde hair slides over her shoulders. Whatever appearance my form has I doubt I can compare to the Lady Galadriel.

"Never has one of your kind dared to do what you do. I believe you will become more a part of this world as you take action but how this will affect you and what consequences it will have, I do not know."

I do my best imitation of a curtsey.

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel."

She nodes with a smile of dismissal and I leave to seek Boromir. It is not so easy to seek him in these woods. I do not know where he has chosen to seclude himself, if that is indeed what he has chosen to do in this Now. I find him near the docks.

"I was looking for you, Tinúviel."

"It seems we have similar purposes then, for I have been seeking you."

He indicates a path and we begin to walk side by side. Neither one of us seems to know how to start our conversation. The fear builds in me that he will ask me to leave him and almost feels like physical pain. I have no desire to continue this feeling.

"I wish to ask you if I am troublesome to you."

Boromir stops walking and pivots to face me. We have come a little distance from the dock and still stand along the water's edge. If he had not known of me I would lean upon his shoulder and tell him how once the founders of Gondor sailed this very river.

"I was seeking you to ask if you are continuing on with us."

So he allows me the decision.

"I will only go as far as I must to see through what I set out to do. What I intended to do can no longer be done, I have changed too much. I am not sure I will remain unseen by the dwarf and hobbits for much longer."

I hold up between us my right hand, fingers spread. Even though it is directly in the sun there is no faltering of their appearance. The sun no longer forces me into a wisp of reality.

"What were your intentions?"

"Not this. I wished to guide you with advice and support. I did not think to get involved by actions. I wished to reshape your Now."

"Why?"

"You are worth saving."

He frowned and looked at my hand.

"The Lady Galadriel spoke to me of the necessity of choosing a path. There was something in her words that were meant to be a warning to me. I have considered this and I have sought knowledge about your people."

He grasps my elbow and gently pulls on my arm. I allow him to lower it.

"I do not know what you seek ahead of us in this . . . Now but I am glad you will continue with us."

I twist my arm around and grip his wrist. He holds mine as well. It is a warrior's way of showing affection.

"Then perhaps I will continue on after I have finished my personal quest."

Before we leave the next morning Lady Galadriel asks to see us off. She gives the others gifts and they board the small boats she has provided. While they are distracted she turns to me.

"Whether you claim it or not, you are a part of the Fellowship and so I give you a cloak to mark you as such. I have this for you as well."

She waits as I clip the broach at my throat and then hands me a small vial decorated with markings of my kin.

"This was a gift to me long ago from one of the Clans. They told me it holds the pure darkness of shadow though not evil. I trust you will be able to find use for it."

I wrap the vial in a strip of cloth she gives me and hold it to my chest as if I had a heart. I have spent enough time among those with hearts to know that this gesture shows I treasure my gift.

"Thank you, Lady, this is indeed a noble gift."

I ride with Boromir though the hobbits with him take no notice. I am very light, so I add no weight to the boat, and they still cannot see me. Our journey down the river is uneventful as it has been in every Now. I wonder what I would have to do to the Now to change this portion of the journey. As I can no longer travel the many paths of Now I resign myself to never know.

We stop and make camp. The hobbits and the dwarf still take no notice of me. This is helpful but it makes me smile when I think of it while sitting beside one. Legolas and Aragorn have said nothing of my continued presence. I do not know if Lady Galadriel spoke to them on my behalf. In the end, it makes no difference. I have chosen to continue and if they had tried to keep me out of the boats I would have followed overland. I can travel much faster then they and obstacles they would have been unable to go around I can simply ghost through.

Aragorn and Boromir are discussing where we shall go now that Gandalf is gone. In the previous Now this caused an argument between the two. Boromir wished the Ring taken to Gondor but Aragorn wished to go with Frodo. Now, Boromir suggests we travel to Gondor though he is doubtful of his father's reception. Aragorn states that he intended to go to Gondor but feels he must stay with Frodo since Gandalf is no longer here to guide him.

At this council I can use my own judgment on whether to speak. No longer must I wait for someone to give me voice and this is something I treasure. I wait until they both stop to consider.

"The Ring cannot go to Gondor. You are right to suspect your father. He would fall quicker to the whisperings of the Ring then all the rest of you."

I step forward and join them about the fire. Its warmth brings me no comfort but it is where they choose to gather.

"Would you take the Ring then?"

This is the first acknowledgement of me from Legolas. It is meant to be a challenge. Despite what he implies, I am pleased he chooses to recognize me.

"The Ring can offer my kind nothing but power and we do not crave power. I would have taken it if offered at Elrond's Council but that is long since passed. Then, I would have fled straight to its birth place at a pace unmatched and been done with it."

I hold up my hand to the fire. Its substance is undiminished.

"I can no longer do such a thing for you."

"I agree that the Ring cannot go to Gondor but as to the path we take, we can decide that tomorrow. We have more time to think on this."

Aragorn urges everyone to rest and they retire to their separate bundles. I climb upon a rock near Boromir and sit to keep watch. Sleep is still something I do not require. Boromir shifts below.

"I am sorry."

I lean down to whisper it to him alone.

"No, Tinúviel, what you said is true."

"I have not been clear enough. I am sorry I had to say that which caused you pain."

He looks up at me.

"You wished to offer advice and that is what you have done. It is not your fault my father's behavior causes me shame."

I shift and touch his sleeve. I speak even softer.

"Those who know you and your father can only judge you favorably. Whatever shame you feel he brings to your family, you can undo."

He does not move.

"I hope so."

I sit still upon the rock. It is quite some time before they all are sleeping. Frodo is one of the last to let it take him. The Ring overburdens him. Long after everyone sleeps there is a wet rustling along the water's edge. I come down and walk boldly toward the sound, calling my armor to me.

A short distance from the camp I see the thing that has made the disturbance. It is long and lanky, not much more than a skeleton. It is sitting on its haunches, wrapped around something it has clutched to its middle and gurgling to it. I do not see it is a fish until the creature holds it out to bite it. The fish is still moving, although weakly. I know this thing holds only ill will for the Fellowship though I do not know what it is.

I do not approach the creature. I stay standing between it and the camp. If it forces me to, I will drive it away but I would rather not have any dealings with it. I fear if I get to near it I will be forever tainted with its malice.

The creature finishes its meal and then turns to look at me.

"It thinks we cannot see it, Precious. Yes it does. Nasty shinning thing all dressed up to hurt us. Curse it, we does."

The creature makes a horrible noise, unlike a cough but I know no other words to describe it. The thing then slips into the water, almost without disturbing it, and swims to the opposite shore. I return to my station with an ill feeling. I have never seen such a thing and recall my actions through the Now hoping I am not responsible for its presence.

We continue on the next morning as the hobbits murmur about the elf cakes they must eat. I inform Aragorn of the strange creature. He reassures me that it has been following us since before the mines. As we glide along with the water I leave my ponderings of the creature and focus on what will come next. I know what could happen to Boromir but I also know I have altered the Now a great deal. Still, I will not trust his fate to that alone. I place my hand on the small vial I have hidden in my belt. It will be invaluable.

Aragorn points his boat toward a small beach some distance before the coming waterfall. The others follow him. I know this place well. I close my eyes and picture the place where I hid the nuts. They will not be there in this Now.

Everything is removed from the boats and Aragorn orders a rest. He is still trying to decide where he will go. I do not tell him what he will do. I know he must make this decision on his own.

Frodo moves off believing no one sees him leave. The Ring calls strongly to Boromir; its force almost propels me back. It has identified me as an enemy. Boromir follows after Frodo. I know he is telling himself it is to keep the hobbit safe. So shall it be this Now.

I follow him.

He begins to pick up wood as he approaches the hobbit. I step beside him as he bends down and grabs a limb. When he straightens I lean forward.

"You are in danger, Son of Gondor. Listen, the Ring calls to you. You can escape this danger on your own."

He scowls at me and tightens his hold on the wood as if he will use it against me. He cannot hurt me with it but I hope he will not be able to bring himself to try and hurt me. Have I made any ground against the call of the Ring in all this time?

The anger leaves his face.

"I am no stronger then Isildor."

He rounds a tree to face the hobbit, startling him.

"Frodo, I cannot travel with the Ring any longer. I do not know how long it will be before I try to harm you. In good conscience, I cannot tell you there is safety in Gondor. I fear to break my pledge."

The small one shakes his head.

"No, Boromir, you break no pledge. You seek my safety and that of the Ring. You are fulfilling your pledge."

"They are coming!"

I shout to warn Boromir. For the first time Frodo sees me. I know not how I look to him but he uses the Ring and flees from us. Boromir turns to search for him but I stop him.

"He follows his own path, as he must. We must look to our Now."

"The others!"

Boromir races down the hill looking for the other hobbits. I do not pursue him; I know where I must go to do what I may to save him. I quickly seek that wood. I have never forgotten it through all the Nows I observed. It stands just as it always has.

I select a place at the base of the hill. Boromir and the two hobbits will be just behind me to the left. I remove Lady Galadriel's gift from my belt pouch. Surely they never meant for her to use it for one such as she, such a strong light, could never hope to control such a gathering of shadows. I will not need even a tenth of the power within for what I am to do.

The more experience I have with those who have hearts the more I come to understand them; waiting is not enjoyable. The more anxious I am the longer it seems I must wait. Finally, the Horn of Gondor sounds. The echo almost pulls me from my place. I remind myself it is here that I am needed.

Boromir blows it again.

Once more it sounds. This last is sounded as he comes down the hill with the hobbits. He fights just beside me now. He pushes the two hobbits behind him and pivots to defend them. The little ones begin throwing well-aimed stones. The Uruk-hai swarm down the hill. The Blood Rage calls to me but I refuse its outlet. I must be able to think clearly for my plan to work. I see the leader of the half-breeds crest the hill and I know my time is now.

Trees encircle us. There are statues and other fallen stones about. Patches of sunlight filter through the trees. I step to my left, directly into a sun patch. No longer does this weaken me. I stand between Boromir and the enemy, between Boromir and the Uruk-hai with the three arrows. I draw no weapons.

"Tinúviel, run!"

Boromir fears for me. I have not changed so much that they can do any real harm to me.

I whisper, "_Ttonawch Aacch Nniccce_," as I barely lift the stopper from the vial before closing it quickly.

We are surrounded by blackness. Thick as ink newly made and never thinned. The arrows cannot find Boromir now but neither can Boromir see.

I can.

I go to his side.

"Boromir, trust me."

I whisper into his ear. He follows me as we take four steps away from where he stood. As we move, an arrow slices through the air and pierces where Boromir would have been standing.

"Please stand here, do not move."

"Tinúviel, I cannot-"

"I know. Trust me."

He nods and I turn. The black will not last forever. Now I call my sword to my hand. Those Uruk-hai standing in the dark fall without seeing me. I am still enough of my kin to have no fear of black shadows. I march straight out of the black at the filth with the white hand across his face. He fires his second notched arrow at me. Power from the blackness answers me and consumes the arrow, reaching around me and plucking it from the air. I kill more Uruk-hai as they come down the hillside.

"Daughter of Darkness, step aside."

The White Hand gurgles and growls but there is speech within it. I look up at him and smile.

"Daughter of Darkness," I hold my hand up to the sunlight, "And Child of Light."

He notches another arrow and aims it at me. I tell the blackness it may return to the dark haunts where it was found. Boromir and the hobbits are exposed once again. I do not wish to make the little ones suffer but there is much they must do. I did not come to alter their fates.

"Tinúviel, no!"

The last arrow flies and shatters on my shield. Boromir attacks one of the fleeing Uruk-hai and their leader reaches for another arrow. Aragorn joins us then and I allow his test to go unchanged by me. I step back to stand with Boromir. I glance at the bed of fallen leaves piled among the roots of the tree. Boromir will not lie there.

"Are you all right?"

He holds my elbow to force me to stop and look at him. I intend to answer but a pain so great that I cannot control a gasp pierces my side. I reach down and find a cut. It is warm and sticky. My fingers are red before my eyes. It is a thing of wonder.

"You have been injured. Quickly, we must bind it. Is it deep?"

"I have never bled before. I've never had blood before."

Boromir grasps my chin and forces me to look at him.

"You do now."

I can do nothing but stare at my fingers. Boromir stops trying to get a response from me and starts to pull at my armor. I let it dissolve away. He jerks me about, trying to tie material around me; I know not where it came from. Aragorn joins us, as do Legolas and Gimli.

"And who is that?"

Aragorn gives a brief explanation to him. Legolas wishes to pursue Frodo and Sam. Aragorn says they are no longer in the hands of the Fellowship.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed."

Gimli's speech brings me back to myself. I wipe the blood from my fingers on the material binding me. I have not failed. To have blood is not a punishment, nor is to be like humans, though I do not believe I have become that either. Boromir catches my hand.

"Thank you."

"Son of Gondor, do not thank me yet. I know not the path of the Now from here on. It may be fearful."

"And we shall face it."

I grip his hand and smile. The Clan requires us to live and die alone once we are taught the ways of Shadow. I never wish to face such things alone again.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light."

Aragorn runs off in the direction that the Uruk-hai dragged the two hobbits. The elf and dwarf follow after him. Boromir is hesitant to let me run but I remove the bandage to show him that I am already healed. We give chase as well.


	3. Ally to the Horse King

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ally to the Horse King

Our chase lasts three days. By the third day I feel some fatigue. The others, except the elf, are exhausted yet they push themselves. I can see that I am becoming more mortal for I have never been tired before. We meet horsemen on the third day. I stay behind Boromir and focus on remaining invisible. I do not know how successful I am but the elvish cloak covers any deficiency. They do not notice me.

Aragorn is gifted with three horses. I have never ridden a horse. My only contact with horses prior was braiding nettles into the tail of a horse and watching as the frustrated rider worked them out. I ride behind Boromir; as I am very light there is no inconvenience to the horse. We reach the pile of burning Uruk-hai quickly. The others begin to mourn but I am drawn to the trees.

The thickness and twining of their branches have made it very dark within the forest. What draws me is not the lack of sunlight but the darkness in the heart of the trees. The forest is very alive and very angry. The others join me staring into the wood as Aragorn has found a hobbit trail into the trees.

We enter.

The darkness of the trees speaks to me. I do not understand the language they speak. It takes some time before I understand what they try to convey. The white wizard is in the woods and he is going to war. The trees want to do something.

I turn to warn Boromir but Legolas has already told them of the threat. Before I can join them they spin to confront the wizard. I call my sword to my hand but it does not come. The others drop their weapons and no arrow or ax is able to hit him.

Challenges are shouted and the wizard responds. As he speaks I know Gandalf has passed his test. I knew he returned, but I did not know when or where. I come forward to stand with Boromir. Gandalf will know I've changed the Now.

It is later, when we wait under the stars for morning, that we speak.

"You have done what you sought to do, Tinúviel, yet still you journey."

He is some distance from the fire. Aragorn has finally decided to rest. I soak up the dark. It does not give me as much strength as it once did but it gives me enough. I join Gandalf.

"I have joined the Now. Something has changed in me. I go to see where this new Now journeys for it will be my path too."

Gandalf smiles and pats my arm.

"You have become very strong but I think your change has not finished. I am glad to find you with us still."

"Gandalf," I whispered, "You have traveled the Bright Paths. Does the Great One still accept us?"

"He loves and accepts all His creation."

I nod in relief to know that if I must take the last dark path the bright shore will welcome me.

"Come, tell me of what transpired after I fell."

We spend the rest of the night telling our stories. Gandalf seems pleased to know I have more of the shadows in the vial. There is another question I must ask since I have seen a possible Now.

"There is a strong chance the horse king will choose to go to the fortress of rock and stone. Shall Boromir and I go to the city of white for help? Or do we go and stand with him?"

Gandalf takes time to consider this.

"How strong a possibility is Theoden's decision?"

"He was very determined, especially after you put your hand on his throne as the creeping man did."

Gandalf nods.

"I shall remember that. I think we must take council with Boromir."

The others are stirring as the sun bares full upon the camp. Boromir is called over and Gandalf explains. Boromir does not seem pleased.

"I wish I could tell you that my father would honor our alliance with Rohan but I fear it is not so. He will be very displeased that I do not return with the Ring. When he finishes raging about it he will focus on our own defenses. Rohan will be of no consequence to him. It would go better if I can stand for Gondor in this battle."

"I am no small ally either. It seems we journey with you, Gandalf."

I join Boromir in preparing our horse. I wish to learn all I can.

"You need not fight, Tinúviel."

"Neither you. We both go because it is right. Do not fear for me yet, Boromir. They can hurt me, yes, but they cannot kill me. Not yet."

He nods his acceptance and mounts the horse. I take his hand and climb up behind him. Gandalf sets the pace on the lordly horse that permits him to ride. We reach the horse king's hall as evening approaches. I do not seek to hide my presence among them.

The people of the city live on a massive hilltop in the middle of a plain. The King's Hall stands guard at the top of the hill. It is here that we boldly ride.

We approach the door and are ordered to give up our weapons. I raise my hands in an open manner to show that I bear none. The surprise that I am a woman yet not dressed as such is evident in the soldiers' faces. Gandalf retains his staff and we enter the Great Hall of the King.

It does not take much time for us to be attacked. I call no weapon as none is needed. One man falls by each of our hands except Gandalf. He approaches the King. Gimli holds the creeping man but the rest of us stay back as Gandalf battles that which holds the King.

Things happen much as I saw them before; the King decides to flee to the rock fortress, despite the fact that Gandalf does not touch his chair. It is made clear we will journey with him. I know Boromir wishes to offer aid from Gondor but dare not make any promises he is not confident will be upheld. Gandalf leaves us to ride for aid and we set out for the shelter.

They offer me a horse to ride and are surprised when I admit I do not ride. We travel very slowly and I continue to ride with Boromir or walk. The King's kin approaches me on the second day when the sun is still climbing.

"I am told you are a warrior of your people, yet no one will answer me who your people are."

I know she will not like my answer and for the first time I find myself caring. I want this one to like me. I will not lie or dodge the question.

"My kin and I would be known to you as the 'Cold Ones.'"

She shakes her head indicating that she does not know this name.

"The 'Walking Dead'? Noch Fasalltini?"

She reacts by pausing in her step and staring at me.

"I had always thought they looked different."

I nod.

"We do. Most of my kin cannot be seen except as whispers of humans now and then. We are not truly dead, as we have never lived as humans do. As for me," I look down at my feet, legs, arms, and chest - all visible in the sunlight, "I am no longer of my kin. I have many battles to front and choices to make on my journey."

The daughter of kings waves her arm about to encompass all that walk with us.

"They treat you as an equal. I would prize _that_ above all else."

"Are you not treated as such?"

She meets my gaze.

"Ah, you are given those tasks that do not require battle but wisdom."

I look at Boromir. He rides at the front of the column. He is leaning to speak with Aragorn and the King.

"I have learned much in this Now," I glance at her, "In this time. Never give up; never stop trying for what you desire. It may come to pass. If so, you must accept whatever consequences come with it."

"You would encourage me also."

She nods at Aragorn and is silent for a time.

"Would you tell me of your kin? Have they always been apart from the world?"

I spend much time telling her of my kind. We are separated by a warning call from the column. We both rush forward. Boromir holds out his hand and pulls me up behind him. The King stops Eowyn, from mounting her horse. I do not see or hear more as Boromir is urging on our horse towards battle.

"Wargs."

He shouts to me. I remember this battle from a previous Now. This shall be quite a different memory then last. I watched from on top of the rocks then. My sword comes to my hand and we rush into battle.

Boromir and I take down our first opponent but I know he is pulling short on his swings for fear of hitting me. I drop from the horse and call full armor. I cannot fight on horseback. He cannot fight to full advantage with me behind him.

Another warg attacks me believing a downed rider and easy prey.

I am never prey.

He rushes forward to snap my arm. It is no longer there as I have ghosted to one side. My sword comes up into his throat and I jerk it around and out to bring him down. Blood gushes out of the wound but the massive creature does not go down, even as he dies. The orc swings at me to distract me as his mount attempts to rip off my sword arm. I rip his weapon from his fingers and use it to pin him to his mount, slicing through his inner thigh, through his leather saddle, and lodging the sword in the spinal column of the warg. As I pull my hand back from that action I recall my sword and thrust it into the warg just below his ear. I pull my sword downward, splitting him open from ear to jaw. This time he goes down, sliding in his own gush of blood. The rider, pinned to the dead warg, is easy to dispatch.

I feel that I am taking too long for each kill. I allow the Blood Rage to take more of me and quicken my pace. More difficult are these orcs to fell then the goblins from the cavern but still they all fall before one of shadow enraged. I return to myself as the others cheer their victory. The search for the dead and wounded begins. A bloody warg soaks the ground before me. I leave it and find Gimli pinned under several foes.

He pushes upwards and I pull. Eventually the two wargs and one rider are removed from on top of him. Together we seek the others. Boromir stands over a fallen orc and Legolas a little further on looks over a cliff with Theoden. It seems that even in this Now Aragorn must face another testing. Gimli moves on toward Legolas, I go to Boromir. He stands staring at the dead orc. It is curled around its hand as if he held something he valued. As I stop beside him he begins speaking.

"He was the last of his line. How will my people go on without hope? What shall I tell them?"

Boromir shifts his gaze from the dead rider to the cliff side where Legolas and Gimli stand. Theoden is returning from the cliff but does not approach us as if he cannot come up with any more words to express his grief or ours.

"Do not give up hope, Boromir. Aragorn is not to be dismissed so easily."

Boromir jerks his head around to look at me and before he can protest I continue.

"Yes, I consider a fall from a cliff easy for him. One never knows where a Now may go unless one walks it. I do not know how _this_ Now goes but I can tell you that there is much hope based on the past Now. Do we keep walking this path?"

He looks down to the orc again, considering.

"Ever do you offer me hope. I am still the only representative of Gondor. I will see this through."

We join the others in seeking injured and getting them on horseback. Once this is done we mount and continue to the fortress of the horse people. Our group moves much more quickly without those who traveled on foot, even with the wounded. We reach the stone fortress by evening.

The others ride triumphantly into their stronghold. Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and I are restrained. In the previous Now I saw Aragorn save the white city of Boromir. I saw him fall and return to this place. It is possible that things will be different in the Now I have changed. Perhaps he and Boromir cannot both return to the White City. I did not stay to watch the coming battle; I simply made sure that Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn moved on from this point. I moved quickly through the Now, not marking details. I saw them gather at the peak and leave the horse people. I followed them through the deep places and watched them emerge from the ships upon the river near the White City. Once I knew they were victorious, I returned to the Now in which Boromir lived.

I know the general details of the coming battles but I do not know the particulars. As I descend into the caverns to see if I can assist them, I begin to understand the worry of humans. What will happen tomorrow? Where will my path through the Now go?

We spend the next day preparing provisions for all the people who have fled here. There are few with swords and many with children. The fighting in Rohan has already taken many of its young men. I am no help with most practical tasks as my life has been spent making mischief. I help haul foodstuffs down into the caves until I discover I have another talent. I am able to entertain the young, those so small they cannot even help carry goods. I ghost through objects and pretend to be unable to hold small items. They laugh and giggle as they find new things for me to drop or as I peek out of solid rock at them.

Boromir comes and takes me away as I am pretending to be unable to hold a small coin. The little ones are sad as I leave and that gives me a warm feeling. They ask me to return to play when I can. I like that I am accepted among them despite my differences.

As we head to the surface, Boromir tells me that Aragorn has returned. He seems to think I knew it would be so but I simply smile and shake my head.

"I did not know he would return. There was only a strong possibility because of the previous Now. I have changed so much that I cannot promise you anything will be the same."

The news Aragorn brings is bad. At least ten thousand orcs will be upon Helm's Deep by nightfall.

"Tinúviel, what happened in the Now before this one? Was Helm's Deep saved?"

I hesitate. We are at the top of the stairs and I can see Theoden and the others gathered around a table set in the middle of the fortress keep. I do not want Boromir to be less cautious because of what I have seen happen before this Now.

"I can promise you nothing, Boromir. You must be prepared for everything to change from what I have seen. What I will tell you is that before Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli made it to your city."

He closes his eyes and smiles. I shake my head and grab his arm.

"No, Boromir, do not assume it will be the same. Your very existence can change everything, as can my own. We are two new pieces moving through the Now, the ripples we cause may alter the outcome. You must fight as if all around you will die."

Boromir has opened his eyes as I plead with him and watches me. He stops smiling and nods.

"I understand. There is only hope of survival but no guarantee."

We join the others at the table. King Theoden outwardly accepts the challenge but the darkness in his heart is not hidden from me. He fears what is to come, he fears that he is unable to lead his people. We tour his keep and he attempts to prepare for battle. The words of encouragement he speaks are for himself and his people, yet he does not believe them.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

Aragorn attempts to council Theoden but he has already lost to despair. He mocks the idea that any would answer such a call. Boromir stiffens as he cites the lack of response from Gondor but says nothing. Again, he receives the slights caused by his father's disgrace. King Theoden is correct in his judgment of Gondor's aid but he is discourteous to say it before Boromir.

"No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone."

He turns. I burn at his scorn of Boromir and the others.

"In numbers, perhaps, but I stand for the Shadowkin and a gift of one such warrior is no small thing."

Theoden half turns back so he can see me. Boromir gently grabs my elbow to hold me back. He is trying to remind me that this is not proper etiquette. I am not human; I need not abide their unspoken laws.

"I grant you have never seen Shadowkin so I will permit you to withhold your judgement."

I turn in the opposite direction and stalk off along the walk we have just journeyed. It seems I have a temper. I care not for the king's favor I only hope I have not offended Boromir. I leave the main keep and go sit among the rocks along the cliff that backs the fortress. I will wait here for the battle to begin.

It is Boromir who comes and tells me that elvish warriors from Lothlorien have arrived and are to be stationed on the wall.

"I, too, shall fight here on the wall. Aragorn leads the elves and it is him I follow, not the King of Rohan."

I stand and call my armor to me. I considered much as I sat among the rocks. I will follow Boromir where he goes and the decisions he makes but I my actions will be my own. Even as I follow, my Now _must_ be my own. I will here for Theoden's people because it is where Boromir is but also because it is right and my companions are here and need me. Fully dressed for battle I smile at him.

"I am glad for it is here I will stand too. They will attack the shorter wall first."

We take up positions on the wall behind the elves. Neither Boromir or I use the bow but we will be able to deal with those orcs that climb the wall. We are just beyond Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn ranges up and down the wall.

Soon enough the orcs bring up ladders and Aragorn calls for swords. Boromir draws his as mine appears in my hand. The first orcs force themselves onto the wall and I close my eyes and focus on what is to come. I will use the Blood Rage but I must not be so mindless. There are many allies and not much room.

Power fills me and I know I can control it if I have the willpower to do so. The Uruk-hai come and I attack. They swarm the wall. It becomes a matter of hacking through them. The pile of bodies and pieces begin to grow around us. The orcs seem to be endless. Up cut through one's chest, across another's head, follow through the swing to cut down another's shoulder, twist to sever another's hand, continue the arch down to remove his leg, and trust Boromir to take the one charging to my side. There is no thought, only thick, oily Uruk-hai blood spattered on everything.

And then the world explodes.

I cannot see and every sound is muffled and hazy. I do not know if I am dead or wounded and dying. Little pinpricks of light begin to take shape and I am aware that there are fires all about. Other shapes move and I recognize elvish cloth. There are elves all about the wall. Someone is shouting, I can tell because it is louder than all the other muffled sounds. I know I should understand it but I do not. My eyes focus on a body prone beside me. Boromir. I crawl toward him and in doing so find that I am still intact. There is blood on my arms and I know it to be mine.

I crawl forward. I can see that Boromir is bleeding but has not lost any limbs. He may be dead anyway.

"Boromir."

I think I am speaking aloud but it sounds wrong to me. The sound seems to rattle in my own head and comes out all hazy. I am close enough to touch his face and can feel that he breathes. I rise to my knees. I can see no mortal wound on him but that does not mean there isn't one.

An orc is running at me.

Rage that he would dare harm Boromir engulfs me. My sword blocks his swing and hacks his legs from beneath him before I realize I am his target.

Fighting from my knees is intolerable. Whether my legs can support me or not, they must. I can see more of the wall when I stand. Before me there are many lying dead and a few elves and orcs fighting. Behind me a large portion of the wall is gone. That was the explosion.

There are fewer orcs on the wall because of the breach but some still advance up the ladders. I look over the wall and see Legolas and Gimli below fighting orcs entering through the hole. I kill another Uruk-hai that charges me. There will be a retreat for we are being overrun. Boromir must get up.

I plant my feet beside him and fight any that approach. At the same time I try and nudge him awake. The stairs that will return us to the courtyard below are still held by the elves but I know it will only be for a short time. The Uruk-hai have abandoned the ladders and so the few remaining elves and I have cleared the wall, for now.

I kneel beside Boromir.

"You must wake."

I shake him and pat his face. He does not respond.

"To arms, Boromir!"

At this shout his eyes open. He looks about, confused and disoriented. I release my sword and take his instead.

"Quickly. They will have to retreat soon and we must not be caught upon the wall. Lean on me, you must get up."

He does as I ask and we start toward the staircase. He is heavy, more so with his entire set of armor. We stagger to the top of stairs. There is an elf fighting on the landing. I swing Boromir's sword as I am able and slice the Uruk-hai's leg. While I distract him the elf kills him. He offers assistance and I accept. Together we carry Boromir down the stairs. He is still unable to move his legs and his feet drag on the steps.

Aragorn is shouting for us to fall back. We reach the bottom of the staircase and the other elves begin helping us. A path is made through the orcs for us to reach the staircase that will take us to the Keep.

Upon reaching the second set of stairs Boromir is able to support most of his own weight. I slip out from under him and ask the elf to take him the rest of the way. Boromir is still too dazed to protest. I press his sword into his hand and recall my own. Other elves are retreating and the orcs are pressing behind them. I will not let another Uruk-hai by me.

I hold the stairs, moving up them slowly and backwards. Not a single orc gets by me. I wait for Aragorn at the door to the keep; he is the last to enter. I kill the few Uruk-hai I can and ghost through the bolted door.

Boromir is standing before the doors to the inner hall. We both know a final retreat will be called. He has recovered enough to join the battle. He smiles at me and I take a stand beside him. We will protect those who flee here.

There is not much time before we are fighting again. He and I keep the Uruk-hai back, slowly retreating ourselves, until they are crushing against us. It is then that we slip through the last small opening they have left us in the doorway.

We have a brief respite. The Uruk-hai are hammering on the doors. The soldiers of Rohan seek to barricade them. I pause to examine my wounds; all are minor. I stand to one side waiting for instruction and watching the events before me. The King of Rohan is unable to make decisions and so Aragorn fills the gap. As the sun rises they determine to ride out. Boromir will go with them. I am no horseman; I will stay to defend the keep.

The surge of horses out the door eliminates a good deal of the Uruk-hai without, but not all of them. Gimli, those without horses, and myself force back all those that remain. There is no form, no style to the battle. We hack and slash our way through Uruk-hai bodies. Slowly we gain ground until we have most of the keep in our hands again. A few men go to the main gate to hold there, the rest of us fight our way down the stairs towards the breach in the wall. Once again I find myself fighting orcs outside the main keep. There are far fewer allies. The Blood Rage answers to my will now and I let it loose upon those breaching the wall.

It is still morning when Gimli pats my arm in congratulations. We have won.

There is much cleaning to be done, friends to bury, and foes to burn. I am told by Boromir of how the very trees swallowed the remaining Uruk-hai and of Gandalf's return. He brought the King's male kin and was able to turn the tide of the battle outside of the keep. He also speaks of another issue.

"Sauron will now focus on Gondor and Minas Tirith. He must if he is to destroy man. Once we no longer oppose him, he will be able to march out freely to kill the rest. I know the others will reach my city but I must go home now. We must be prepared and I do not think my father will do what is necessary."

"Then we ride for Minas Tirith. I am ready to leave even now."

Boromir is watches me closely.

"You need not come."

"But I will."

He smiles.


	4. The White City

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The White City

The others are informed of our decision. Gandalf and Aragorn seem to understand and reassure Boromir that they will come when they can. Supplies, limited as they may be, are prepared. King Theoden comes to me leading a horse as I am waiting to mount behind Boromir.

"I did not value the warrior the Shadowkin lent me. I do now. A gift for a gift, may this one bear you swiftly."

He holds the reigns out to me. I do not wish to offend him but I must speak the truth.

"Thank you for your words but I fear I am no rider."

"Have you ever tried?"

I allow them to help me onto the horse and try my best. I utterly fail at using the reigns but I am still Shadowkin and am able to make the animal understand me. The horse and I come to an agreement. I will not jerk about on the reigns and he will do as told.

Gandalf, King Theoden, Eomer, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn ride with us to the crest of a hill to see us off. In the distance, even though we are several days ride away, Mount Doom is visible. The others will journey to Saruman's tower.

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over; the battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two hobbits somewhere in the wilderness."

Gandalf smiles at Boromir and I and wishes us well.

"Hurry and return to us. I will be waiting, my King."

Boromir starts down the mountainside and I follow. He believes it will take us six days of riding to reach Minas Tirith unless we wish to kill the horses. This we will not do. Boromir tells me of his city as we walk the horses or before we rest at night. I have no stories of consequence to share. Boromir asks of what I did before and laughs at my tales. He is glad to be going home but becomes more quiet as we draw closer. When we are one day away he changes topics suddenly.

"My father . . . He won't be pleased to see you."

"I think he will be angry and horrified that you bring me with you. I cannot remain invisible anymore, Boromir, not without deep shadows to blend with."

He nods.

"I will stand for you."

We cross the ford late in the evening. Now that we are approaching the White City, Boromir seems more reluctant to return home. I know it is his father he dreads. We camp one last night upon the plain and arrive in the city early the next morning.

The city is massive and seems to burst out of the very mountain. Boromir instructs me on its many defenses as we approach. He is hailed enthusiastically as we enter. We wind our way up to the castle top at a slower pace. Boromir is greeted and welcomed by all.

At the top the guards are quick to hold our horses as they welcome Boromir home. His very presence brings them hope. We cross the courtyard and approach the black double doors. Boromir hesitates.

"Tinúviel, I do not-"

"I will remain whatever he may say. He cannot kill me or hold me against my will. Fear not."

He nods and orders the doors opened. Denethor sits on a small black throne at the base of a dais leading to a pure white throne, the throne of the King of Gondor. A smile is upon his face but it is horrible. Even this falters as he looks at me.

"My pride, my first born, you return victorious, of course. Where is the weapon, you must show it to me."

Boromir continues to cross the room.

"The Ring is not here, Father. It is not for one such as I."

He stops before the throne and bows. I do the same, shifting to Boromir's right and remaining just behind him.

"I see. You take elvish council over mine and bring home a whore instead of the salvation of Gondor."

"Father, Tinúviel is a warrior of her people. She comes to fight with us."

Denethor stares at me. I believe he is attempting to intimidate me but I am not human enough to feel so. I meet his gaze without flinching or shifting. I am unconcerned.

"She seems better for bedding then war. I have always thought to join you to the finest house in Gondor but you may do as you please."

"Have you fallen so far that you would attack our ally when we have so few?"

"An ally? One woman is now to be our prized ally?"

"She is . . . Her people . . . There are . . ."

"He means to say I am a warrior of the Shadowkin and perhaps the last of my kind."

"So you ensnare my son with dark magic and false hopes? I know of the Shadowkin. I know how you torment men and follow the Dark Lord."

"You will see it so no matter how it truly stands between us."

I shrug. He seems outraged by my lack of fear. He stands and calls for his guards.

"No, no, Father! I have sworn her our protection."

"I have not!"

Denethor is actually snarling. I see his mind is completely lost to darkness. Before the guards respond to the call the doors open again. Gandalf strides into the room. I am surprised but I do my best not to let Denethor see this. Boromir and I step to the side as the wizard enters with Pippin just behind.

"Hail, Denethor, son of Ectheleon, Lord and Steward of Gondor."

Gandalf nods to him in respect and makes no indication of recognition to us.

"I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with council."

"Perhaps you come to explain this," Denethor flourishes his hand toward Boromir and I, "Perhaps you come to explain why my son has betrayed me."

Boromir does not look away from his father.

"Your son has not betrayed you. He ever seeks to protect Gondor and her people. Now is not the time to deny allies, however useless you may think them to be. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?"

Gandalf has turned Denethor's ire from me to himself. I am grateful for while I do not like Boromir's father, nor do I fear him, yet I do not wish to openly defy him. Gandalf councils him to light the beacons and call for Theoden. Denethor counters that he knows of Aragorn and will not bow to him. Gandalf says that it is not his choice to make.

"The rule of Gondor is mine!" Denethor rises to his feet, hunched and vicious, he glances at Boromir, "And no others!"

Gandalf turns and leaves. Boromir and I follow him but Boromir is called back. He hesitates, taking half a step with me, but then turns back to his father. I follow after Gandalf, not wishing to push myself on Denethor any more than necessary. Gandalf goes to the very edge of the lookout and stares at Mount Doom. He fears that Denethor has gone too far, that the white tree will never bloom, and that Minas Tirith will fall.

"Gandalf, do not see only darkness in this Now, there is much hope. Boromir lives, does he not? He may have influence with his father. Even if that is not so, there is much we can do."

Gandalf smiles.

We are given lodging in a house near the top of the city. I have not seen Boromir but I know any courtesy extended to us is because of him. I lie upon the bed in my room and stare at the ceiling. When next I open my eyes the sun is shinning into the room from the balcony. I have never slept before. Gandalf and Pippin are gone. I wait upon the balcony looking out to the mountain of fire where the Ring was born. Much is yet to come. This city has much to endure if things follow the Now I witnessed.

I hear the front door open and turn but I am not concerned. Boromir enters the room and joins me upon the balcony.

"He threatens us always. My father has raged about Gandalf, you, and Theoden. I believe you, at least, to be safe."

Boromir turns to look back into the bedroom.

"Is this house comfortable enough?"

"I slept."

Boromir smiles.

"Then it must be far more magnificent then I believed."

I have only given half of my attention to Boromir's words. In considering the fate of the city I realized that my own future is very uncertain. Even if I survive all that comes I have no where to go afterwards.

"I wonder what will become of me."

Boromir stops smiling and becomes very still.

"I can no longer live as the Shadowkin do. Even if I could undo what I have become I would not wish too. What if I am to die?"

I turn to face Boromir, resting my hip against the balcony.

"I have never wondered about tomorrow before all this began."

Boromir turns and places both hands on the railing, leaning heavily upon them. He stares at Mount Doom as if he could stop it by his gaze alone.

"There is much to do between now and then. It may be that neither of us is to survive. If we both live, I can promise you that there will be a place for you here. Aragorn will be king and he will permit it."

I understand what he does not say. He is tied to his kin. He can protect me as a guest to the city, an ally, but I will not be permitted to stay while his father lives. I am not worried about this, as I have seen Denethor's fate. Boromir does not know and so he needs to be reassured that I have not taken offense.

"Then we await the return of the King to Gondor."

Boromir relaxes after this and offers to take me around his city. He shows me the various sights and all the defenses that we did not see on our previous ride. Soldiers are frantically preparing the machines of war for the coming attack. Boromir also tells me that the beacons to call for aid from Rohan were mysteriously lit early this morning. His father had refused to light them and he had informed Gandalf of this late last night. I do not mention Gandalf and Pippin's absence this morning; Boromir already knows what they have done and it would not do to speak of such things aloud.

The sun is at its height when we hear shouts from the wall. Boromir and I are standing at the fifth gate. We rush to the wall to see a group of riders fleeing from the ruins on the river. They are being attacked by wraiths on huge birds. The hazy substance of the wraiths reminds me of myself when I ghost.

"Faramir..."

I stop staring at the wraiths and look to Boromir. He has turned and begins to run down through the gate. I glance back.

"Boromir, wait, look!"

Gandalf and Pippin are riding out to meet those retreating. Boromir is at my side once again. Together we watch as Gandalf raises his staff. A shaft of pure light comes from it. Around us shouts of encouragement are called for the White Rider. The light forms into a beam and pins the wraiths. They are driven back and stop tormenting the retreating soldiers.

"We can meet them below."

Boromir runs to the nearby gatehouse and takes one of the horses stabled there. I hold out my hand and he pulls me up behind him. The men posted here are all at the wall; there is no one to demand explanations. Boromir kicks the horse and we race to the main gate. We arrive as the gate opens to let in the riders. Boromir forces his way to Gandalf and his brother.

"Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know."

Boromir pulls the horse to a stop beside Gandalf.

"But not here."

Gandalf looks at us and then at the panting horses and bloody knights surrounding us. He nods.

"Let us refresh ourselves."

We start out of the courtyard. Faramir rides beside us.

"Father will wish me to report immediately."

"He can wait. I am the Captain of Gondor, I require a report as well."

They smile at one another. They are so different and yet so close. I fear my kin have lost something by scattering so far apart. Faramir glances at me the entire trip to the house assigned to us but does not ask about me.

When we arrive, Pippin and I serve sweetwater and fruit. Faramir tells of his journey first. He has seen the enemy gathering men from far lands into Mordor. He also had dealings with Frodo and Sam. The others are relieved to hear that they still live. When he finishes describing the attack on Osgiliath he asks for Boromir's tale.

Gandalf and Boromir do their best to explain our journey in as few words as possible. Much of my actions are left out or left ambiguous. When all tales have been told, the brothers go to face their father. I return the horse to its post and explain its absence.

I make my way back to my rooms slowly. There is much to see in this city. The alleys are very tight and I am curious about what lies at the end of each.

I find a balcony that overlooks the river and the city Faramir just fled. There is a shadow extending from Mordor. It covers the river and is moving closer to us. I turn to make my way back; there is much to prepare. As I walk, I wonder what Boromir says of me to his brother in private.

Gandalf awaits me.

"Tinúviel, I wished to discuss with you..."

He is interrupted as the door crashes open and Faramir is pushed inside by his brother.

"Keep him from madness!"

"What?"

"My father wishes him to take back Osgiliath and worse, he is considering it!"

"Such an attack would be foolish and wasteful. The men will be needed, everyone will be needed, when Mordor comes for us."

Gandalf stands and guides Faramir into his chair, almost forcing him to sit down.

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here? My father _is_ the Steward."

Boromir shakes his head but allows Gandalf to speak.

"Your father's reason has turned to madness."

Faramir seems as if he will argue and so I speak.

"You are a grown man, Faramir, whether your father wills it or no. You must decide whom you serve. Do you follow your father or do you protect the people of Gondor? They look to you for strength, as they do your brother. This is your decision: are you traitor to your father or to your people?"

He slumps forward.

"I have given my life over as forfeit once, a second time will not make it any less. If my father will not protect our people it must fall to us."

I lean back in my chair and look out the window. The unnatural darkness is even closer now. The four of us begin discussing battle plans. Where we will make our stand and how we will handle the necessary retreats. Gandalf and Boromir will go to the walls where they can be seen and give orders. Faramir and I will stand at the gate to marshal the forces when the orcs break through.

Our planning ends abruptly when we hear cries of fear. I step onto the balcony and peer into the darkness. The sun shines in the west but an army of orcs march toward us under the cover of Sauron. I cannot describe their numbers to the others. They join me to see for themselves. I do not believe they can see as well as I in the darkness but the army coming against them is disheartening nonetheless.

"Faramir, order all those remaining in the city that cannot fight to the uppermost tier."

Faramir runs out to follow his brother's order.

"So it begins."

Gandalf almost whispers.

We leave the house and rush to prepare. Boromir stops me as the others disappear down the street.

"I would speak to you, I may not have another opportunity and I would not leave it unsaid."

I feel my face grow warm.

"I know of what you would speak."

"All the same I..."

"Abandon your posts! Flee, flee for your lives!"

Denethor's voice echoes through the city. Boromir closes his eyes and sighs. He looks at me.

"We will speak again."

He mounts and rushes through the streets calling for men to defend the wall. I make my way to the first gate. Gandalf, on Shadowfax, passes me calling for soldiers. Soon Faramir comes and pulls me up behind him on his horse. The guarding of the gate is up to us now.

"Boromir tells me you are very skilled in battle, that you have abilities men do not."

He speaks over his shoulder.

"I know not what I am any longer but I am pleased to offer what skill I have to defending your city."

"Thank you for returning my brother to me."

"I confess, I thought only of my own wishes but you are welcome."

We ride silently down the hill. The assault has not yet begun though men are shouting instructions to one another and the streets are filled with people fleeing to the upper levels. I am relived to see that they take nothing with them but food and water.

We arrive at the gate.

There is much to be done but not by me. The orcs of Mordor pound at the large, iron-reinforced gate with a battering ram. The gate barely shakes. Faramir joins the soldiers on the wall. They are felling orcs by bow and arrow. I wait below. I have an idea of what will occur from the previous Now and I position myself accordingly.

Night takes the last of the day. It is an unnatural night for Sauron has blocked even the faint light of the stars. This is not necessary for his army but it will demoralize our soldiers. It adds to the power night brings me.

The pounding at the gate his become fiercer and steadier. Each hit causes it to shudder. The men from the wall speak of a great beast with claws extended attacking the door. Around me great stones alight with fire crash and destroy. Men seek to keep the fires from spreading too far. I could tell them that it would not matter for soon the enemy will burn through the buildings, but I do not. Those standing with me in the courtyard have no tasks until the gate is breached and need to do something to keep their courage.

It will not be long. I call my armor and sword.

"Men of Gondor."

I do not shout but those all about me hear and turn.

"They are coming. Now is the time to show your enemy the true strength of men."

They stop fighting fires and form a line in the courtyard. Gandalf joins us, bringing more men to fill the line.

We wait.

The pounding becomes more intense. The gate is weakening. A few of the men back away at the sound. Gandalf urges them to be steady.

The nose of some foul creature of Mordor, casted in iron, breaks through the upper reaches of the gate. The nose pulls away. There is a moment of silence.

"You are soldiers of Gondor. No matter what comes through that gate you will stand your ground."

The creature explodes through the remainder of the gate. Almost at the same instant trolls rush in followed by orcs.

Tonight I will live in shadows and the Blood Rage.

I ghost forward and attack a troll wielding a mace. I leap up and catch his helmet. Pulling myself up to stand on his broad shoulder I remove his head. He falls quickly. One after another I kill them. I hear Gandalf urging the men forward but it means nothing to me. I must pursue my prey as they try to avoid me. Orcs, goblins, and trolls are everywhere. The battle consumes me.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

I hear the cry taken up by the few men around me. At first I ignore it but then I realize where all the prey will be. I move to protect the pathway to the next gate. Even in the Blood Rage I realize that there are six more gates and there must be soldiers to protect them. Men retreat and I alone protect that retreat. I trust Gandalf to tell them to bar the gate and leave me. If I want through the gate it is a simple matter.

Tonight I am all Shadowkin and they will have to think deep before they remember how to hurt me. I hear the gate being barred and smile as I hack at three goblins. It is not I alone that keep them from assaulting the second gate. An arrow pierces the eye of a nearby orc and he falls. The archers seek to give me support.

I do not mark the passing of time, simply the number of prey that I take down. A troll attempts to smash me with his mace. I move to one side and rip my sword through his belly. He falls but I feel pain in my arm. I glance down to see blood on my lower shoulder. The sun must be rising. I take two steps back and smile at the enemy as they pause behind the body of the troll. I ghost my next two steps and stand facing the gate. There is silence behind me. Perhaps those of Gondor will fear me as well.

"Milady, I can escort you to the House of Healing."

I smile and turn to face the soldier.

"Thank you but it is nothing."

I push back the sleeve on my right arm. The chainmail shirt is damaged but underneath the wound is already closed. He looks at me, surprised, but nods. I let the sleeve drop and reform the chainmail as well. Faramir joins me and we walk back a pace from the gate.

"I see now what my brother meant."

There is a pounding. Another gate must be defended.

They are through much faster than the last time. The battle begins anew. This time it is Boromir who calls for retreat. Once again I guard as the soldiers flee. I am so deep in the Blood Rage that I consider standing and fighting before the gate until there is not a single orc left in Mordor or they pull me down.

"Tinúviel, get behind the gate!"

I respond to Boromir. I leap forward and grab a strap on the shoulder of a troll that secures his simple leather armor in place. I use it to pull myself onto his shoulders. Once there, I stab down at the base of his skull. As he falls, I leap to the wall. Many hands reach down to help me climb over. The jump should have been too great for any man but the sun is not at its peak and the enemy has blocked out its light; I still have much power to draw on from the darkness. It is darker than any dawn should be.

Boromir greets me, gripping my wrist. I return the hold.

"You must leave some sport for us."

He smiles but his eyes betray his fear for me.

"I will try."

He nods. A horn sounds. The Riders of Rohan have come.

They have their own battle to wage and there is nothing we can do to help them. Those orcs already in the city continue through the gates. As each is breached we fight until there are too many orcs within the tier and then we retreat to the next gate. I continue to safeguard the retreating soldiers but it becomes more difficult for me each time. As the gates become smaller and further up, I have less time to heal between breaches. I can see Boromir's concern but he does not dishonor me by asking me to withdraw. I do my best to reassure him when I can.

More soldiers join us from the walls as we move up in the city. This is a blessing as many have fallen. They speak of a great charge by Rohan and monsters with long tusks and noses. The horsemen face these monsters now.

We are driven to the last gate. A troll slowly beats it down. Boromir stands upon a raised landing ready for battle and calling encouragement to his men. Faramir has been taken to the House of Healing at some point. I rest on a barrel to Boromir's left. I hope my wounds will close before they come through. I did not have that luxury at the last gate. Gandalf and Pippin sit facing one another on the stairs of the landing.

"I didn't think it would end this way."

Pippin is shaking his head slowly.

"End? Oh, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The gray rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it."

_All_ of us are focused on Gandalf and his words.

"What? Gandalf, see what?"

"White shores, and beyond, a far greener country and to a swift sunrise."

My heart longs for what he speaks of, even as Shadow. I look to Boromir and find him smiling.

"One day we shall journey there too. Perhaps..."

He looks to the gate. They are nearly through.

True ghosts save us. As a troll breaks through a green mass overtakes him. I had forgotten their arrival, so involved in the Now was I. The men draw back in terror but I do not fear them. Once their enemies are dead they leave the city. We call for horses and go down to the fields to greet Aragorn and see what may be seen. As we arrive Aragorn releases the ghosts. They quickly fade away.


	5. Finding Tomorrows

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Finding Tomorrows

We have left the horses at the ruined gate, as there was almost no room to ride them across the bodies on the plain. I lean closer to Boromir as the ghosts depart and whisper.

"He once tried to dismiss me as such."

"Did he?"

Boromir smiles.

A wail of anguish is heard from Eomer. I am surprised and then I recall his sister lies somewhere in all this death. The trek through the dead begins as we search for survivors in need of healing. We spend the rest of the day, and most of the night, seeking the living. The others take time to rest but as true night comes I am refreshed and remain to help the others.

I join them the following day in the Great Hall. Denethor is no longer among the living but it is not spoken aloud. There is much to discuss. Boromir wishes to recognize Aragorn as king immediately but Aragorn wishes to postpone. He wishes to finish the destruction of Mordor. Gandalf fears for Frodo and Sam. A plan is formed. We will march on the Black Gate to distract Sauron. All those who can will march with us.

We spend a day re-supplying before we leave the city. The march will take us three days. Faramir and Eowyn are not yet well enough to travel with us. Boromir has responsibilities to the soldiers of Gondor, as he is still their only official leader. I ride beside Gandalf. As we leave the city I wonder if I will ever return. Perhaps I am not meant to live here.

No one speaks much during the trek. There is not much hope for success; we go to give Frodo a chance. When I explored the Now that Boromir died within I only went so far as to see the salvation of his city. I do not know anything about what stands in front of us. I may die. Everyone may die. I do not know.

There is one thing I wish to know if such is to be our path.

"Gandalf, what am I? What have I become?"

Pippin is startled by my question. He still does not know how long I have been among them.

"I have a solid form. I bleed. I can withstand the sun. I live in the Now. I can no longer be Shadowkin, yet I still possess much that is unique to the Kin. I ghost, I control the Blood Rage, my weapons and armor come when I call, and I draw power from darkness and shadow. What am I?"

"You are the Shadowkin as I remember them from long ago."

"The last battle in which we allied ourselves with the other races."

"Yes. They were much like you. Sauron hurt your kin, in some ways worse then the other races. He twisted elves, men, and dwarves to make his evil creatures but he used the very essence of your people. He used an entire clan, ripping their very existence from them to create the Ring. That is how it turns men into wraiths. That clan is still trapped and endlessly tortured within the Ring. Your kin fought because of this abuse and many fell. They wished to put the lost clan to rest."

I felt numb. It is impossible to imagine what they must have endured all these years.

"When the war ended, the Shadowkin Clans found themselves betrayed by Isildor. They disappeared. I had thought they died out. I do not know for certain but it seems your Elders found a way to protect you from Sauron, should he rise again. The less you are connected to this world, the less you can be hurt. You became faded from the world and safe. Since you were unconnected you also gained the ability to move through time, so long as you observed only and did not become involved."

"The Clan Teachings were to keep us safe."

"Safe, but not living. You lost all that was life. As you began to make decisions _you_ connected and returned to life."

"I made a decision. I decided I would save Boromir. My change began from that moment, not my first action but my first decision. That is what was different and why you could see me from the beginning of the Fellowship."

Gandalf nodded.

"When you took action, covering us from Saruman's spies, your path was set. The more action you took, the more you became as you were meant to be. You are as the Shadowkin should be."

I thank him and remain silent after this. To return to what I was meant to be is very different than changing into something new. I understand what the Elders sought, the desire to protect their kin, but I am not sure the price is worth it. To loose the ability to live to be safe seems hollow. What is being protected by doing so? We survive but only as shadows of what we could be. I am experiencing life. It is hard. To have friends and laughter and feelings seems so much more than just being safe. I am glad I cannot return to the Kin as they are. I am more; I will seek my tomorrows. I will live.

I stand in the saddle and look ahead. Boromir rides closer to Aragorn. Somewhere on my journey with him my admiration changed to something more. I can accept that knowing I have become what I am supposed to be and not a monster. Perhaps life will allow something to grow between us. I ponder over the many possibilities of the future.

I leave my contemplation behind as we arrive at the Black Gate. Aragorn orders the men to take up positions on a small hilltop. Everyone faces outward and trusts those behind them to protect their back. I face the Black Gate. When Sauron does not respond to our presence, Aragorn calls us to him and rides forward. I go with him and watch as he calls out his challenge. A creature that only seems to have a mouth meets us.

This thing taunts Gandalf and the hobbits with descriptions of Frodo's death. Boromir calls him a liar and he turns towards us.

"Ah, the Steward of Gondor. My master was saddened by thou puppet father's death. He was so willing to believe what he was shown. Know that when thou art pulled down we will kill thy brother, destroy thy city, and enjoy every agony we can inflict upon thy shadow companion."

I struggle to not allow the words he speaks to affect me. He turns.

"And who is this? Isildor's heir?"

Aragorn does not permit any further taunts. He cuts the head from the body of the creature and declares that he does not believe what has been said. Beyond the massive gate orcs move towards us. We retreat towards the hill.

"There was no mention of Sam. He only knew of one hobbit."

Gandalf nods and Boromir looks at me.

"There is still hope, as you always say."

I do not know if what the mouth said was true. It could be that Frodo was killed and Sam continues on alone. I do not believe that Sauron has the Ring.

As we approach, the men shift nervously. They know there is almost no hope of our survival. They are full of fear. Aragorn quickly revives their courage. We send our horses away and I call my armor. In moments we are surrounded on all sides with more orcs marching behind those we front. It seems our Now is swiftly coming to an end.

Boromir is to my left and he shifts slightly to speak to me.

"I said we would speak again, though that seems long ago. This is all the time left to us. I wish you to know, Tinúviel, Defender from the Shadows, to fight along side you has been my greatest honor. Had we life before us, I would offer you my heart."

I cannot speak. A beating within me begins. It takes a second for me to realize what it is.

"I have returned to life following your Now, Boromir. Never doubt that I learned to love by loving you. And do not despair, even now, there is hope."

He smiles. Aragorn charges forward and the battle begins.

There are orcs and vile creatures everywhere. Slashing, stabbing, hacking, and slicing becomes my entire world. I loose track of the others. The eagles join us but I have not even a second to spare them. We are being overrun.

I have lost sight of all I call friend. I am alone and surrounded in a flood of orcs. There is steel and orc and blood, most of it orc but much of it mine. There is screaming and fear. If I am to die, the last of the true Shadowkin, my price will be high.

A horrible screech literally stops me mid-swing. The orc before me twists to face the Black Gate. All other sound is drowned out; I can hear nothing but that horrible sound. A few of the orcs begin to flee.

The great tower of Mordor is falling. The Eye of Sauron explodes and the dark land falls apart. More of the enemy flees, trying to outrun the very ground as it swallows them. Cheers for Frodo turn to cries as many realize he will probably die in the aftermath. I search for Boromir. He bleeds from his shoulder and arm but wraps me in an embrace.

The Eagles take Gandalf to search for Frodo and Sam. The rest of us prepare to return to Minas Tirith. The wounded that cannot ride are placed in the wagons that followed behind us by some days. The dead are given one last journey home as well. The Eagles pass over us and one brings news that they have Frodo and Sam, alive but severely injured.

Our return to Minas Tirith is slow. Aragorn offers me a home in his city. I accept. Boromir is busy with his men, particularly the injured but he spends time with me each day. When we arrive at the city, plans for Aragorn's coronation are immediately begun. He is firm that it will not take place until after Frodo is well.

Frodo does awaken, although many days later. The preparations are almost entirely ready by the time he is able to join us. The coronation is very grand. Arwen also joins us and a wedding is celebrated. The festivities are on every level of the city. I am welcomed to the King's celebration. I do not understand the titles but I do understand that Aragorn has placed much trust in me. Boromir and Faramir are given great honor and new titles to support them. There is no more need for Stewards in Gondor.

Boromir asks me aside during the evening's celebration.

"Now that we have moment, and I know that I have something to offer, I would speak to you."

"You had something to offer before, Boromir. Titles mean nothing to me for I do not understand them."

He laughs.

"Still, now I have lands and the means to support a family. I love you."

"You do not ask if we _can_ marry?"

Boromir blushes.

"I asked Gandalf since he knew of your Kin. He said it would be no different from the union of elves and humans. Will you marry me?"

"I watched you die too many times. I wish to see you live."

Boromir pulls me close to him.

"I love you, Boromir, and I accept. I will marry you."

He presses his lips to mine. It is a wonderful thing.

We are married a few weeks later along with Faramir and Eowyn. Now she is my kin as well. I no longer must flit in shadows or walk the many paths of Now. I fight the remaining orcs for my King and country. I offer hope and encouragement when it is needed. I seek out the Shadowkin and show them what they can be. Perhaps someday we will rejoin the world as a people. I love Boromir and our children.

I am Tinúviel Beria uin Morchaint, Shadowkin, Defender of Gondor, beloved of Boromir. I follow my own path through the Now. To have a heart that beats is a wonderful thing.


End file.
